


Bejeweled

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cock Piercing, Emperor Kylo Ren, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Jewelry, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nudity, Piercings, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: If there were any family jewels to the Hux family name he knew he would never inherit them. He may have the name but to his father he wasn’t a true Hux. He was forbidden to carry the jewels in any manner. Not to wear them, not to carry them under supervision into a safe, or any other option.Eventually he may have a circlet for a crown but currently he was happy to admire the ones Kylo wore.





	Bejeweled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the Family theme. Prompt: "Family jewels."

If there were any family jewels to the Hux family name he knew he would never inherit them. He may have the name but to his father he wasn’t a true Hux. He was forbidden to carry the jewels in any manner. Not to wear them, not to carry them under supervision into a safe, or any other option. It just wouldn’t happen. 

Hux didn’t feel slighted. Didn’t feel the desire to buy any in time. Credits were of better use to buy the necessities of life. Eventually he may have a circlet for a crown but currently he was happy to admire the ones Kylo wore.

So accustomed to seeing him encased in black, from head to toe, seeing him decked out in the jewels had his breath caught in his throat. Resplendent. Everything was either hung from or set in silver. The silver hair clips that pinned the hair out of his face had dark red gems falling in varying lengths. A fine silver chain was attached to the silver hoop in his left eyebrow, gently arcing to the cartilage piercing in his left ear, looping down to attach to the black gem stud in his ear lobe. Another small arc brought the chain to it’s final destination, a stud in the side of his nose. 

His eyes trailed down from his nose, past the labret piercing emphasising his beautiful mouth. Gems dark red and blue formed the bottom vee of the necklace, scooping down to his chest, set between his nipple piercings. He wanted to get a closer look, touch the tiny black beads on the hoops, but remained seated.

A gesture of a ringed finger had him lifting from his heels, shuffling forward on his knees.

Kylo left his hand poised in the air. Hux didn’t hesitate to kiss the ring, the impeccable cut of three gems cool yet smooth against his lips.

The hand settled a top his head, a gentle encouragement to lean closer.

The Prince Albert which he nudged at with his lips.

The frenum that he grazed his fingers over.

Bowing in with wetted lips he would memorise all the family jewels.


End file.
